Masked Hanyou
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Kagome was a normal teenager until one day she found this injured fox and brought it home. But what's this? It can talk? And she's a priestess that is to save the world? And who's the masked man with silver hair and dog ears? Masked Hanyou? Demons? Shiko
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome was a normal teenager until one day she found this injured fox and brought it home. But what's this? It can talk? And she's a priestess that is to save the world? And who's the masked man with silver hair and dog ears? Masked Hanyou? Demons? Shikon Jewel? And the Shikon Princess? What's going on?**

I'll update this when I can, which won't be often

_

* * *

_

_Long ago, there was a wonderful kingdom called "Shikon Kingdom". It was protected by the great Shikon no Tama. Or, Sacred Jewel. The kingdom had lived for many years of peace of the earth. For, demons and humans alike lived in peace and harmony. The princess, was in love with the young prince of the demon kingdom. Before they were to marry, there was great danger. And great peril. The demons from another kingdom... Far away, wanted the peace to end between humans and demons. The leader of that kingdom, was known as King Naraku. He wanted the power of the Shikon Jewel to himself, so he may become the most powerful demon of all time. But, the queen of the Shikon, had used the Shikon no Tama to banish the demons once and for all. Using the last of her strength... She sent them all to a new time... For, if the demons were ever to return again then... The battle for the Shikon shall begin once more..._

It's a normal morning for Kagome Higurashi. She was just waking up from the call of her mother screaming out "Kagome, your gonna be late!"

Kagome had started to run around in her room screaming "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" Over and over she screamed the same thing. There was nothing new in her life. Sleeping, going to school, coming home to do homework, then going to bed only to wake up late the next day. She always felt like there was nothing good or exciting in life. She hated feeling like life had nothing interesting at all. So much to do, yet so little at the same time. Why that was, she wasn't sure. As she walked, she walked past the temple. Every day she would see a boy around her age sweeping the temple. Sighing, she ran past that house. Kagome sighed more. Then, she saw a small fox trying to cross the road. Strange... _'Why would a fox try to cross the ro- OH NO!'_ Dropping her bag, she ran toward the small red fox for a car was heading straight toward it.

Kagome ran faster, doing a somersault on the pavement she picked up the fox with one hand, just getting out of the way in time. The fox was shaking slightly. Kagome stared at the small fox saying softly "it's okay. You're safe now." The fox stared at her with bright green eyes. She stared at it in shock. As far as she knew, foxes didn't have green eyes. That was strange. Then, all of a sudden the fox jumped out of her arms landing in front of her. Giving her a strange stare. Kagome was slightly getting the creeps staring at it. Then, she looked at her watch and saw that she was going to be late. Running back to get her bag, she ran toward the school. The fox stared at her as it thought _'That girl... I sensed great power admiting from her. Hm... I have to keep an eye on her to make sure I'm not mistaken...'_

* * *

"Your late again Kagome!" Screamed the teacher.

Kagome sighed. This happened EVERY morning. Late, get yelled at and so on. She calmly said "I'm sorry... I was doing home work last night and I was up really late. Around two in the morning. I really am sorry for being late... But on my way here I saved a fox from being ran over!" The teacher just stared at Kagome with wide eyes. Everyone knew how much Kagome loved animals. It was a known fact. When the teacher sighed, she told Kagome to take her seat. Which, of course was a relief. They always believed Kagome since she well, she couldn't really lie at all. Staring out the window, she couldn't help but day dream. All her life, she has these nightmares.

Dreams of things that don't seem to be real. _'I could make stories out of those nightmares I guess... They seem real enough...'_She thought with a sigh. Then, Kagome saw something out the window. Shaking her head making sure that she was seeing things, only to see the fox that she saved earlier. Why was it standing outside her school? Why would it be staring at her? This kind of thing doesn't seem normal. At least, not to her. But, she couldn't help but get the feeling that she's seen that fox besides this morning before. But where else had she seen this fox? And, why was she seeing... a human that had fox feet? Man... She needed to sleep more. At least, that's what she was telling herself. Sleeping deprivative was something that she was never going to get used too. Not in the least.

It just stared at her. Staring with it's big wide green eyes. It held a curiosity that most animals don't have. It held Kagome and put her in some kind of trance. But why? Why would it hold her in a trance? She doesn't know the fox. Well, besides saving it, but other then that she knows nothing about this strange animal.

Shaking her head, she decided to let this go for now. There was nothing about this fox that could freak her out. At least, that's what she's telling herself.

* * *

Kagome was walking home. She was over hearing some stories about the local book shop selling a bunch of books. They say that these books are 'outta this world'. That couldn't be true could it. Like come on, they're just books. Sure, Kagome liked to read as much as the next person. But to say that books from authors that she's never even heard of are even close to 'outta this world'. Which, they aren't. But, there was something a little off about some of the students reading them lately. It was almost as if they weren't... themselves?

Maybe that was the right word for it. Maybe it wasn't. But to her, at this moment, it seemed like the right word. It had to be the right word. Sighing, she decided to go home and start her homework. It was the only thing she could do to pass the time. But, what she saw in her room was what surprised her. Lying on her bed, was the fox from this morning. Blinking in surprise, she just stared at the fox.

Why was it here of all places? And, how did it even get in her room?

Walking up to the fox and asked "uh... How'd you get in here little guy?" Okay, she had to admit, it was stupid to talk to a fox. Kagome knew that animals couldn't talk back. It just wasn't possible. Not at all. Sighing, Kagome sat on her bed. She was just about to start on her homework, till a childish voice stopped her.

"Simple, I came in through your window."

Kagome's eyes opened Crystal wide before she turned to stare at the fox. She just stared at it. Staring. Staring. Finally, the fox said "what?" Kagome let out a loud scream. Of course, her parents weren't home so they wouldn't barge right in here. Maybe, she's gone crazy. Or maybe, this is a dream. Yeah, it has to be a dream. There's no such thing as a talking fox. There was just no such thing... Right? The fox just sighed as it stared at the scared teen. Staring at her with a bored look, he said "I'm sorry to scare you. But, I need your help."

"No way. Your a talking fox. This isn't real." Said Kagome trying to calm down.

The fox calmly said "My name's Shippou. I'm a fox demon. Now, anyway, this is no dream to make that clear. And, again I need your help. You, and the rest of the Shikon Warriors."

"Shikon Warriors?" Asked Kagome confused.

Shippou nodded as he said "yes. Long ago, there was a great war. It lasted for a long time till the Shikon Queen saved everyone. And now, the time for the Shikon Warriors have arrived. We need you. To help. Your friend Eri is in trouble. She's been to that book store every day for weeks now. Haven't you noticed how week she's been?"

Kagome had to think on this. Yeah, she had noticed something wrong with Eri. She's been so tired. But why? Did it have something to do with that new book store? It had to. She's been acting weird since her first visit. Her mother called here a few times asking if she knew why Eri's been here or mentioned why she's at that book store. Kagome shook her head as she said "yeah. She had been acting weird. But... what can I do? I'm just a high school student." Kagome knew that she couldn't stop this kind of thing. She was only one person. No powers what so ever. How can _she_ stop this alone?

Shippou smiled as he said "that's easy. I just have to give you this is all, and you'll have unlocked your powers." With that said, Shippou disappeared in a poof of pink smoke. When the smoke disappeared, in his place was a little boy with red orange hair, fox feet, pointed ears. A fox tail and blue vest with leaf patterns. And a fur vest along with matching blue pants. He just smiled as he dug in his vest for something. Shippou smiled with trumpet as he pulled out a long silver chain with a bow and arrow charm. Kagome stared at it in wonder and amazement. There was no way that such a piece of jewelry is real.

Shippou put it in her hand as he said "this will allow you to transform. Allow you to unlock the powers that you've kept hidden inside you." When he stared at Kagome, he couldn't help but give her a stare that said 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me'. For, Kagome had taken the necklace out of his hand only to put it on, staring at it to see how it works for her.

Shippou sighed as he jumped from her bed, and landed on her shoulder. He stared at Kagome saying "you have to listen to me! Don't you get it! The world's in danger! If you don't do something then you won't even have a future. Or, care about your appearance." He saw that Kagome stared at him with a confused look. Then, that look changed from confused to worry. She nodded in understatement. He knew, that Kagome would help him now. To save this world from being destroyed.

Kagome just stared at the young fox as she asked "what do I do? How am I suppose to help?"

"Simple. All you have to do is use the power locked away inside you." Calmly said Shippou.

"Okay. But, how do I unlock said power?" Asked Kagome.

"That is something you have to figure out yourself." Said Shippou.

Kagome just sighed. This fox- Shippou wasn't any help at all. How was she suppose to unlock a power she doesn't even know she has to begin with? None of this was making any kind of sense what so ever. But then, maybe she could unlock it. She just has to find a reason too. She had to think this over. Thinking... Thinking... Thinking... Well, there's her friend Eri. They've been friends since they were kids. But, for a while she had tried to set her up with boys she didn't like. But then, there was the fact that she loved books...

Shippou stared at her asking "so, you gonna go? What are you gonna fight for?"

_"For the books!"_Screamed Kagome.

"Think again Kagome."

"For Eri?"

"No you think?"

"Shut up."

"Look just focus on what you want to protect. Cause it won't just be your friend in danger. Or the dang books. But your family. Loved ones. Would you risk their lives?" Shippou said with a glare.

Kagome nodded as she said "I won't risk their lives. My family are the only things I've got. I won't let them pay for anything. I won't let them be in danger." Images flashed through her mind. Images of the past. Of her father's death. Her family's tears. She hated to see them like that. She had vowed to make sure that they were safe. No matter what. And she tends to keep that vow no matter what!

Then, there was a flash of light. Kagome had to cover her eyes just so she wouldn't become blind from the bright light. She felt something. Something surging through her. It must have been that power that Shippou was talking about. It was warm. Very warm. It gave almost a tingling sensation. But it was over with in a flash. Once it was, Kagome opened her eyes only to see that she was now wearing some kind of mask. But, it only covered half her face. From her nose and up. Her clothing had changed as well. She now wore, a white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of hakama's. Even her hair was pulled back by a simple ribbon. But instead of the usual white, it was green.

Kagome just blinked with surprise. How... How did this happen?

Shippou smiled saying "your desire to protect was what caused your transformation. Now, you've started to unlock your power Kagome. Or, I should say Shikon Priestess."

"Shikon Priestess?" Kagome asked with confusion.

Shippou nodded, calmly he said "yes, now let's get moving! We don't have any time to lose!"

Kagome nodded before she left her home.

* * *

Kagome entered the book store, which was across town. Sighing, she was just glad that she was in shape. She couldn't believe how cool the place was inside. There was no way that this could be an evil place. Then again, she did have this weird vibe from this place. Maybe Shippou was right. This place had to be bad news if it's giving her this vibe. Shrugging, she started to look around. Strange though that an alarm didn't go off. A place like this should have one after all. _'Hm... Yeah, this place is bad news...'_

She walked around the place for what seemed like hours. The place was pretty big, but also pretty small. What was with that? Sighing, Kagome was about to turn to leave till she heard a strange moan. Looking at a room with clear glass walls, she saw something. More like some_one_. Kagome ran to the glass walls, pounding on it. But couldn't break it. There were people in there. But what was weird about it was that she could see something. Almost like a strange mist.

"That's their soul. The demons that are trying to find the Shikon Jewel are trying to find the souls needed to make it once more." Explained Shippou from Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome tightened her hands into fists. She had to get them out of there. But how? There was no way of knowing. The glass, it seemed was made of a strange aura. Glaring through her mask, she gave one last punch to the glass wall. Only...

"OW!!!! That hurts!" Screamed Kagome as she held onto her bleeding fist.

"Yeah, you don't have super strength. Only sacred powers. Strength belongs to the other Shikon Warrior... Not you." Said Shippou blandly.

"Yeah, you know you could have mentioned that sooner!!!!" Screamed Kagome.

"Thought you knew." Said Shippou blandly.

Kagome glared at him through her mask. But then, something wrapped itself around her waist. Kagome let out a scream of terror as she was pulled and held up in the air. She looked at the thing that held her. It was... a woman? With hair? What the hell!?

"Yura of the Demon Hair! Let go of her!" Screamed Shippou.

The woman came out of the shadows. She wore what most whores would. A shirt that showed WAY too much of her chest. And the skirt was so low that if she bent forward then you would see her ass. Her hair was a short dark red. What was with this girl? Kagome stared at her as she said "you'll let go of me at once! Or you'll feel my wrath!"

"Wrath? Ha!" Said Yura with a laugh.

Kagome's hands then started to glow pink and burned the hair. She started to fall but managed to land on her feet. Now, was the time for action. Something deep inside her was telling her how to fight. Which, was something new. Kinda. Grabbing the charm from her necklace, it turned into a bow. Her arrows appeared, but they were glowing pink from her sacred energy. She had to stop this. And now. She was getting ready to launch her arrow until she was grabbed by the hair once more.

Kagome let out a scream of pain. At least, not for long. For Yura had made a strand of hair tie itself around her neck. Trying to slice her head off. Shippou screamed out for her. He couldn't do anything to help him. Then, everything went silent... Yura was in shock. Her hair had been cut.

Kagome had passed out and was starting to fall to the ground. Shippou screamed out "Shikon Priestess!"

But then, Kagome felt something grab her. Arms? Opening her eyes, she stared into a pair of gold eyes. She, was in a pair of strong arms. Who was this person? The person, had landed on the ground, still holding Kagome in their arms. She just stared. Wondering who this person was. Then, the person spoke saying "you should be more careful, if you want to survive from demon attacks."

The person, a man. His voice was deep. Rich and smooth. The light of the moon landed on him. His hair was pure silver. His eyes really were golden. And, he wore a red haori and matching red hakama's. A black mask covered half his face from the nose down. Gently, the man placed her down and he said "aim for the red skull. That's her weakness."

Kagome just stared at him. Who was he? She wanted to know. But she knew that she had to destroy Yura. Looking around the room, she saw masses of hair. Black hair that could cut diamonds. She kept searching. Then, finally she spotted something. There, in a nest made of hair was a red skull. Just like the masked man had said. She grabbed her bow, and a pink arrow had appeared. She wasn't sure how this was going to work. But when she turned around, she saw that the masked man wasn't there anymore. No, he was fighting Yura.

That gave her some time. Looking at the skull, she fired an arrow. The arrow whizzed through the air. The arrow then, hit the skull. Smashing it to bits. Flying through the air was a comb. And Kagome managed to catch it. Looking around the room, she saw that Yura was gone. What had happened to her?

"Her body dissolved since she was nothing but a comb. This comb... Was once used to comb the hair of the dead. Soon, she became a vessel for the comb. Once he was destroyed, so was Yura." The masked man said when he appeared next to Kagome.

Kagome jumped saying "don't do that!"

He just chuckled as he said "I can't help it when humans are slow to react to their surroundings."

"Human? You made it sound like your not human." Said Kagome tilting her head to the side.

The man's eyes sparkled. Showing that he was smiling. He leaned close to Kagome, and whispered in her ear "because I'm not. I'm not human, but a demon. Half, demon."

Kagome blushed slightly but then was shocked. Looking at him, she noticed something. He didn't have ears on the side of his head. But... Then where...? The moon's light shined off of the masked demon more. Her eyes widened under her mask as she saw a pair of silver dog ears. She wanted to touch them. But gave a second thought on that. She whispered "who... are you?"

The masked demon jumped to the window as he said "I'm known as many things. The Silver Thief. The Golden Eyed Saviour. But, you may call me... The Masked Hanyou." With that, he disappeared in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was at school the next morning. Everything that had happened last night seemed like a dream. Too made up to be real. But she knew.... Knew that it really did happen... The pain in her fist. The feeling that stirred in her heart from meeting him. The Masked Hanyou. He seemed like every girls fantasy. But... Kagome let out a sigh. School was boring. She was just glad that it was lunch. Listening to what her friend was saying.

"I was saved last night by this strange priestess! She was so cool!"

"Really?! Oh details! What happened?!"

Kagome just sighed. She knew that her friends were going to talk about this. But come on, why would they keep talking about it at lunch... And, not to mention every time her friend told the damn story, that the story ended up changing. Which really ticked her off. Sighing, Kagome got up and started to go to the archery grounds. She felt like she needed to get her frustration out some how. Everything that happened last night... It seemed more like a dream then real life...

And yet, the feeling of her hand from when she punched the wall was real. Real enough to tell her, that it wasn't a dream. Then there was The Masked Hanyou... Even though she couldn't see his face... He seemed very handsome. Shaking her head, Kagome decided to look around. Shooting the targets wasn't helping her today.

As she walked, she couldn't help but notice something. Or, she should say... Some_one_. For, she saw a couple of kendo guys. They were all training to be some sword fighters. Kagome wasn't sure really. But, she noticed something. At least, she thought she did. She thought she saw a flash of silver. Like from The Masked Hanyou. But that couldn't be possible. Finding him here would be too easy. Soon enough, a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey, you alright?"

Kagome blinked a few times. Trying to clear her head. The voice... It sounded rough, gentle in a way. And rich... It was strange to her. Turning to look at the man talking to her. She saw it. Rich, soft violet eyes. Slightly tan skin. Long black hair pulled back by a hair tie just close to his neck. He stared at her in an almost cold sort of way. But, his eyes held a certain gentleness to them. It was like she was in some sort of trance just staring in them. Shaking her head, she said "yeah, I'm okay. Um, are you a student here?"

"No, I'm a part-time teacher. I teach the kendo class as you can see."

Blinking a few times, Kagome noticed that he was wearing the black kendo kimono. She couldn't help but stare. Which, started to make the man feel uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, he said "both of us should get back to class don't you think?" Snapping out of her trance, Kagome sighed. She knew that he was right. Class would start up again, then she'd have to go home. But there was something that bothered her. Something about this man...

"Have I met you some where before sir?" Asked Kagome.

"First, my name is Inuyasha, second I don't believe we have." Answered Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed saying "alright..." With that, she was about to leave until Inuyasha's hand stopped her. When she looked at his hand. She blinked a few times. She thought that she saw claws down on his finger tips. But when she blinked again, there weren't any claws at all. Just normal nails. When she looked up at him. She saw that his eyes were serioues. But why?

"You seem interested in Archery... But, you also seem to want to learn kendo. Would you like me to teach you?" Inuyasha asked in a calm voice.

Blinking a few times. Kagome wondered if she should. Well, she did need to get stronger... And kendo taught indurence and she needed to toughen up. Nodding, she said "okay! I'll do it!" But what Kagome didn't know, was that she was in for more then she bargined for.

* * *

Late in the evening, Kagome was walking home late. She was sore beyond all reasons. Her muscles hurt with each, and every step she took. She knew this, she'd take a nice, long hot soak when she got home. On the walk home through, Kagome could sense something. A demon? Looking around her surrondings, Kagome had to think. What did Shippou once tell her after that fight with Yura?

_"Demons are everywhere. You can never trust your surroundings, no matter how peaceful they appear."_

Sighing, she kept on walking. There was no way that she was going to be demon food. Hell, as far as she knew, she was the only one that knew of demons. Well, the only human at least. A twig snapped behind her. Quickly turning around, Kagome tried to see if there was anything, or anyone behind her. Nothing.

She kept walking. Her mind wondered around, trying to think on what she could do. Fighting demons was hard, and dangoures. But, it was something she was born to do. Even though it was hard to tell what was a demon, and what wasn't. Only by the strange aura that she could sense and sometimes see. Letting out a sigh, she said "I'm a freak." Suddenly, Kagome was picked up by a clawed hand.

Kagome screamed in terror. Not sure what to do. She couldn't reach her bracelet. Not with her hands stuck in the demon's grip. She saw that the demon was going to devour her. And she let out a scream. Kagome didn't want to die. There was so much that she hadn't done yet. Just then, she saw something. There was a strange gold light. A staff maybe? It slashed through the demon's arm. Kagome fell and hit the ground. The last thing she remembered, was seeing dark blue eyes.

* * *

Kagome woke up what felt like hours later. Everything hurt. She tried to remember what happened. Everything was blank in her mind. Dark. Suddenly, it all came back to her like a tidal wave. She was attacked by a demon and lost?! That was so not cool! Looking around the small room, Kagome couldn't help but notice that she wasn't in her home. But in what she would guess would be some kind of hut-like building. Taking another look around the room, Kagome got up and started to look around. There was so much in this room that gave off a strange feeling. Not bad, but strange none the less.

Walking around the small room, Kagome saw strange statues of monks. Priests and even a few Priestess's. Kagome sighed again. She felt like she was doing that a lot today. Which she'll admit, was weird to her in some ways. But, that couldn't be helped sometimes. It was just the way things are she guess. Man, she wished Shippou was here right now.

"so, your awake." Said a males voice.

Kagome turned around and saw a boy around her age. Shirt black hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Dark blue eyes and he wore a purple shirt with black jeans. But, he also seemed to have earings in one ear. Why that was, she wasn't sure and might be better if she didn't know. "Um, hi... I'm Kagome..." She felt a little stupid right about now.

The boy smiled saying "I'm Miroku Hoshi. Don't worry Miss. Kagome, I know you very well. We go to the same school, you just never noticed me before."

Kagome blinked a few times. Trying to figure out how this guy knew her, and yet she knew nothing about him. How was that possible? Miroku chuckled as he said "sorry if I confused you Miss Kagome. But, you don't know who I am for I never dress like myself. Maybe these will help clear things up." Just like that, Miroku grabbed a pair of glasses and placed them over his eyes. Just like that. Kagome knew who he was. The school nerd slash pervert.

"Your the pervert at me school?! I'm sorry but you... your dressed like a nerd or anything..." Kagome said with a confused look on her face. Miroku nodded and walked over to the far wall. Sighing, he seemed like he was trying to find a way to explain something. But, it was hard for him to say it. Kagome blinked a few times saying "look, I don't meet to be trude but I have to head home." When she was about to walk out the door, Miroku had stopped her.

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome, but you can't leave. You must stay here."

"Why?"

"Because your in danger while you appear as your true self, and not as 'The Shikon Priestess'."

* * *

**okay, sorry if it took so long to update but I've had trouble thinking on what to put in, anyway, my updates will come slower cause I fucked up my computer and am now stuck with my grandma's laptop, and I have to wait for my brother to give us the fan to keep it from over loading, anyway I'm sorry for the late update and future updates process**

**~FIP~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome just stood there. Staring at Miroku. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He... He knew. He knew who she was. That can't be possible. How can that be!? He can't know! He just can't! Kagome shook in fear. Shippou had told her that if anyone knew, it could be dangerous. and yet... Oh she wished that she remembered how to erase memories! Or that she listened to Shippou on how to do that...

Miroku kept a firm hold on Kagome. His stare was calm. But serious. He just stared at her. Trying to tell her something that she couldn't read. But there was something in his eyes. She just didn't know what it was. But she knew this. Kagome could feel a strange power flowing off of Miroku. Miroku calmly said "listen Kagome. You're in danger. Along with everyone that you care about. If you don't learn to hide your sacred presents from everyone that wants to kill you."

Kagome just stared at him. Sacred presents? What the hell is that? Kagome blinked a few times, thinking about the many things that it could be. But so far, nothing came to mind. Miroku slowly let go of Kagome saying "listen Kagome, Shippou had told me to teach you on how to hide your presents. Unless, you want all your loved ones to die..."

Kagome stood there. Could she stand that she was putting all of her loved ones in danger? No... she couldn't. But how could Shippou seek out this guy? How did Miroku even know anything about this? He couldn't have sacred powers even if he did work at a temple. She pulled her arm once more, and said "how the hell do you know this stuff?!"

"I can sense your aura. Even demons can sense it. How else do you think that demon attacked you so easily? How else do you think that _I_ could defeat it? I have powers like you Kagome." Miroku calmly but firmly explained.

Kagome just stared at him. Did he really have powers like he said she did? That just couldn't be possible could it? Come on, as far as she knew, she was the only one with sacred powers left in this world. But now that she thinks about it, Miroku did give off a strange feeling... A feeling of sacred pwoer that flowed off of him in waves. How could she sense it?

"I'm letting you feel it Kagome."

"How'd-"

"I can tell from the look on your face."

Kagome just sighed. This guy could also read people's exressions. How weird was that? Kagome stared at him, wondering why Shippou even came to him. What was so great about Miroku that would get Shippou talking? Kagome sat down on the floor. Feeling the need to think. None of this was making any kind of sense at all to her. Not at the moment anyway.

Miroku sighed. Waving his hand slightly and Shippou came in. His soft padded paws were wilent on the floor. But Kagome could sense him coming. She stared at him with confusion written on her face. Shippou sat in the middle of the hall way. Between Kagome and Miroku. His gaze went to both of them. And he let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, I guess I should explain..."

"Jee, you think." Kagome said with a glare.

"Okay. I deserved that. Anyway, Kagome Miroku will be your teacher in the 'sacred powers' department. Since you have a kendo teacher at your school. And, say hello to the second member to the team. The Shikon Monk. And trust me, it's way better then the other name I came up with for him." Shippou calmly said.

"Oh? And what was the other name?"

"The Perverted Monk Of The Shikon."

"Oh. Alright. Funny, but alright... Yeah, Shikon Monk is way better."

Kagome and Shippou then started to laugh.

Miroku sighed... This, was so unfair for him.

* * *

"So... I'm suppouse to surpress my sacred aura and I'll be safe?" Kagome calmly asked.

"Yes. If you do that, then you and those around you, shall be safe. But it's keeping it surpressed that's the hard part. Focus on your power Kagome." Miroku calmly said. Staring at her, he wanted to know how much power she has. And if it would be easy, or hard to surpress it. The higher the energy. The harder it would be to surpress it.

He could faintly see her aura starting to appear. Shippou backed away to keep himself safe. Even he couldn't be near sacred energy. Miroku saw it growing. Sacred power growing to an unnormal size. "Stop Kagome. Focus on that energy. Focus on where you want to place that energy. That you want to keep your loved ones safe. Keep your emotions in check. And that power will remain hidden from demons and people like me."

Kagome did as she was told. She focused on a image of a box. Imagained on placing that energy inside it. Keeping herself calm. Thinking about the reason for this action. To keep her family and friends safe. To keep anyone around her safe. She wanted them to be safe no matter what. A small tear started to roll down her cheek. Miroku calmly said "keep your emotions in check Kagome. If you lose comtrol over them, then you'll lose your focus."

She didn't hear him. Her powers were still being surpressed by her emotion. Her love for those around her. And to protect those who needed protecting. And, her mind went to the masked man. The Masked Hanyou. She couldn't help it. But her mind went to him. His golden eyes. His rich smooth voice. And his strong hands when he held her. She wanted to know who he was.

But knew, that she'd never know. He was a mystery. And that was a reason why she wanted to know more about him. Mysterioues men always caught her attenchen.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she noticed that everyone were staring at her with confused and shocked looks on their faces. She blinked at them in her own confusion. Wondering what was wrong. Did she have something on her face? Or was there something else that she had to learn. But she wasn't sure as of yet.

"Amazing... Your sacred aura had disappeared and you still feel your emotions... At least, we can still sense your emotions..." Miroku calmly said.

Shippou nodded as he said "Kagome is a strange and uniqe kind of girl. Her powers are based off of the emotions she has in her heart. At least, that's what I'm thinking..." Kagome just sighed at this. She's told to get rid of her emotions, and only to find out that her powers are based off of them. What next? The Masked Hanyou is someone she knows in real life but with different color hair and eyes? Ha!

This is beyond strange if you ask Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was walking home. Sighing softly, she wondered how much of this she could take. It's been a few days with training from Miroku, and training with Inuyasha. Why did she have to learn to control her powers? Shouldn't she learn how to use them on her own? But now... Shippou had to get someone to teach her. And it had to be the perve.

Letting out a sigh. Kagome kept walking.

"Is having a nromal life too much to ask for?" Kagome asked out loud.

"It is."

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there. She couldn't believe it. He was standing here... But why? Why would he be out here? It's the middle of the night.

"What are you doing out here Miss Higurashi?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I was on my way home. I was helping a friend with something." Kagome answered. Sure, part of it was a lie. But it couldn't be helped. She couldn't let anyone find out about what was happening. There was no way that she was ever going to let that happen. Miroku knew, but that was because he was part of the team. Shippou had told her that the less human to know, the better.

Inuyasha nodded and said "allow me to walk you home then. It can be dangoures at night." Kagome nodded and started to walk with Inuyasha home. But what she failed to notice. Was that Inuyasha's eyes were a different shade. Almost as if they were lighter. And, she didn't know why. One thought were on both of their minds.

_'I feel like I know him'_

_'I feel like I know her...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was running down the street. She was already late for school. Damn those trainning sessions with Miroku. And she wanted to hit Shippou. But, so long as he has the body of a fox. She won't hurt him. Damn her soft heart for animals. There was just no way that she could ever harm an animal. Just no way. Surpressing a yawn with the back of her hand, Kagome kept running.

But, she was thankful for that one class she took. The one that Inuyasha taught. She couldn't help but smile at that. But then, Kagome frowned. She had to skip that class today to show the new student around. That was going to be the hard thing. She hated to talk with new people. With her problem with being shy and all.

Kagome still remembered when she was the new kid. She was so shy that she never spoke to anyone. At least, not until a few kids came out to try to make her feel welcome. Her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

That memory itself, made Kagome smile. It was one of the best days of her life. Making new friends is one of the many joys of school.

Though, it was going to be hard for Kagome to do that for anyone else. It was the way she was. Helping others, but it was harder when it was someone she's never met before in her life. Sighing softly, Kagome knew that it was better to face the music.

* * *

_'Okay. When I was thinking to face the music, I didn't mean this.'_ Kagome calmly thought.

She had just walked in. Late. Again. And the office said that the new student was in the music room. Kagome didn't know why the student would be in there. Sighing softly, Kagome had walked in. And what she hadn't expected, was for the student to be a girl. A tom boy at that from the clothes. And, to play music very well.

The girl had long brown hair pulled back. Kagome guessed that the girl had her hair tie in the middle of her back. The girl also wore baggy jeans with a spiked belt. Her shirt was pink with a green stripe that started at her left shoulder, and ended at her right waist. The girl also wore black gloves which also, had spikes on it.

Kagome had to admit, the girl did dress a little strangly. But... She still had to show her around. Sigh. Walking over to the girl, Kagome calmly said "hi. I'm Kagome, your the new student right? I'm suppouse to show you around." Kagome wasn't sure what to expect from the new girl. Maybe for her to grab Kagome by her shirt and throw her into a wall. Or something.

But instead, the girl stopped playing the violin and opened her eyes to stare at Kagome. Her face was tinted pink. Kagome guessed that she didn't like letting anyone know she can play. The girl's friendly brown eyes though had caught Kagome off guard. That wasn't to be expected.

"You heard me playing? Oh so embarressing! I'm not that great." Said the girl.

"Oh but you were! You were awesome!" Kagome said with a smile.

The girl smiled softly. And got off the stage to walk up to Kagome. Kagome smiled saying "I'm Kagome. I'm suppouse to show you around the school today. Sorry about being late."

"That's okay. They told me that you were always late." The girl said with a smile. Then she blushed saying "oh I'm sorry! I'm Sango. It's nice to meet you Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Okay, she took back about what she was thinking about this girl. Dispite how she dresses, she's nice. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with this girl. Having her hands behind her back, Kagome calmly said "well, allow me to show you around. I'm sure you'll love it here." With that, Kagome walked out of the music room with Sango. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"I"m so sorry about him Sango. I forgot to warn you about him." Kagome was saying to the steaming Sango. Miroku had appeared to check on Kagome. To make sure that her energy was still hidden. Of course, he had to wear his geeky outfit to kinda blend in with a crowd. Sure, he was smart enough to graduate before the rest of them. But he stayed behind to watch over Kagome. But, as soon as the perv laid his eyes on Sango. He just _had_ to take her hands and use his famous line.

"Will you bare my child?"

Of course, Sango had punched him in the face. In a force that looked like could break stone. Kagome was glad, to stay on her good side. The girl was stomping down the hall to get away from Miroku. Kagome was going to have to explain this to him later. When they have their next training session. Sighing softly, Kagome said "I'm really sorry Sango. If you want to get your anger out. There's a kendo class here."

Sango stopped instantly and stared at Kagome with a gaze filled with excitment. Kagome had a feeling that couldn't be good with Sango. Not at all. Sango smiled and begged Kagome to take her there. Kagome, of course. Led Sango to the kendo room. Which, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing to have told Sango about this place. For, she kept getting the feeling that Sango was going t obe like one of the girls that drooled over Inuyasha.

And that itself, bothered Kagome.

And, Kagome wasn't sure if that was right. To get bothered by the idea of someone else being with Inuyasha. It just bothered her. And it was something in her heart that just didn't think that he should be with anyone else other then her. But she couldn't like him! ...Could she?

_'Nah.'_

Sighing softly, Kagome went into the dojo to talk to Inuyasha. That was one of the rules. Anyone that is new that was invited had to talk to the sensie. AKA. Inuyasha. Walking inside. Kagome's breath was caught in her lungs. Inuyasha was training alone. But that wasn't what caught her attenchen. It was his movements. They were so graceful. And yet, very powerful all the same. It was something that she's never seen before.

She felt like she could get lost in his movements forever. But Sango had nudged her shoulder. Knocking her out of her trance. Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. Careful not to freak him out. As soon as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She said "hi!" Only for Inuyasha to gasp and turn around.

His sword hit her in the side of the head. Kagome went down and fast. Everything went had suddenly went dark.

Kagome was surrounded by darkness. But she didn't feel like she was alone. There was something strange about this darkness. It felt warm. Like something in the back of her mind was calling her. Calling for her to remember. Remember who though? Kagome wasn't sure at the moment. It was all strange.

Something that she thought would never understand. Then, Kagome saw a blinding light. There stood a man. His face surrounded by shadows. He calls to her. Calls for her to remember. But why? And remember what? Remember him? Kagome wasn't sure what was going on. Reaching out to him, she asked "what do you want me to remember? I don't understand."

The man smiled faintly through the shadows. "When the Shikon Jewel is complete. Then you'll remember Kagome. You'll remember everything." Kagome didn't understand. She never lost her memories to begin with. So, why was he saying that she had? That didn't make sense. At least, not to her. She started to run toward him.

Wanting to get a better view of his face. But, she never got closer. In fact, it almost seemed like she was getting further and further away. The man whispered to her "we'll meet someday Kagome. By then, we'll both remember." With that, he disappeared from her mind. And Kagome heard another voice. Something she should remember.

"Kagome wake up! Please wake up!" That almost sounded like Sango.

But, who was shaking her? And hitting her face?

"Kagome I'm sorry! You have to wake up Kagome!" That sounded like Inuyasha... Why would he be sorry?

Soon enough, the darkness melted away. As Kagome slowly started to wake up. When her eyes slowly opened, she saw concerned violet eyes staring down at her. Looking around, she saw Sango's worried brown eyes staring down as well. Kagome gave a faint smile. "I'm okay. But, what happened? It all happened so fast..."

"You snuck up on me while I was training and I reacted by hitting you. Sorry." Inuyasha calmly said.

Kagome nodded and tried to sit up. But only to fall back down. She felt dizzy and tired. She wanted to sleep more. Inuyasha wrapped his arms behind her shoulders to help her sit up. He stared at Sango calmly saying "I'm going to take her home. Sango. You may stay here and I'll have someone else show you around."

Sango nodded. Kagome didn't understand why he was going to take her home. Why not the nurse? Sure, she was dizzy but she'd be fine. At least, with a little rest anyway. Her eyes slowly started to drift close until Inuyasha hit her cheek. Not enough to make her cry out in pain. But enough for her to wake up.

"Don't fall asleep understand. You might have a concusion. And your faily are going to make sure that you stay awake." Inuyasha said with what almost sounded like a growl. Kagome didn't know why he would growl. People don't growl. With that, Inuyasha lifted her in his arms. Shifted her so her head rested on his shoulder. His arm behind her shoulders. And his other arm under her knees.

With that, Inuyasha started to walk out of hte dojo. And toward Kagome's home. But Kagome couldn't help but feel like... This had happened before.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, I had massive writers block and I had grad last week and a fight with my step dad... piece of advise though for anyone who might be graduating next year... BRING EAR PLUGS! god, I was sitting in front of my cuz's friends and they were screaming their lungs out and trust me, it hurts like hell for someone who gets headaches a lot from loud noises... anyway, hope you liked this chapter if anyone has any ideas on how Sango should learn about her own powers let me know and I'll make it happen, till next time!**

**~FIP~**


	5. note

**~Note~**

**I will be putting this story on hold. I can't think on what should happen next, huge writers block, but that wont' stop me from posting for my other fanfics that I can still think for, and for my new fanfic for the game 'Spectrobes'. ^^ I thought of it while reading some fanfics for that game, the fanfic will be called 'Shadows Of The Soul And The Heart' and there is a reason behind it's name, look for it when it's up! ^^ I'm sorry for putting this story on hold, I really am, this is one of my favourite fanfics... sorry again!**

**P.S~read the note on my profile too, it'll explain something for when I'm gone for a few weeks after 2 months or less**

**~FIP~ **


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen Kagome, we need to have a talk with Miroku." Shippou calmly said at the foot of Kagome's bed. Kagome didn't understand why they had to have a meeting with Miroku. What could it be about? Sighing softly, Kagome nodded. Not like she had a choice in the matter at this point.

Looking out the window, Kagome whispered softly "Shippou... why are demons attacking the town now?" Shippou didn't answer that. Kagome's soft blue eyes stared at the rising sun in the distance. She had a feeling, that she didn't want to know what was going to happen.

Would it have mattered if she knew or not? Would it have changed anything that's happening? No, it wouldn't. Like how it wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't woken her powers. It would have happened at some point. Like it did with Miroku. Now, she had to get ready for the slightly chilly weather to walk to Miroku's home.

Walking to her closest Kagome pulled out a green sweater and some warm red pants. At least she'd be warm. Sighing softly, Kagome wondered if she would ever have a normal life? Sure, she wanted a more exciting life but not like this... Looking off in the distance, Kagome had a strange image in her mind. It was a strange palace made of pink crystals.

Shaking her head, Kagome thought it was better not to think of that image. She's had that stupid image for a week now. And couldn't make heads or tails of it. That was something that didn't make sense to the young priestess. Did it have anything to do with what was going on? Maybe...

"Kagome, when we get the last member of our group, that's when I'll explain everything." Shippou calmly said. Looking out the window, Shippou added "I'll meet you at Miroku's place." With that, he disappeared in green flames. No scorch marks were left behind from Shippou's way of travel.

_'There's another member to our group? I wonder who that is...'_ Kagome was confused about that. It was something that shouldn't be possible. But then again, it's better to have a bigger group. "Hm, lets see... I'm the leader... Miroku holds great wisdom and has a certain calm to himself... And that would leave... Strength?" Kagome wasn't sure if strength was the last thing they needed for the last member to have.

_'But who is it?'_ Kagome asked herself softly.

With that, Kagome brushed her hair quickly and ran out the door. But, only to run into Sango on the way. Falling onto her rear, Kagome groaned out a "sorry" and looked at Sango who had also said sorry. Which cause both girls to laugh. They had became fast friends. Which isn't always possible for some people.

"Hey Sango, what brings you here?" Asked Kagome as they both got up.

"I was wondering if we could hang out today. My brother is over at a friend's house today and I don't have anything to do." Sango said with a bright smile.

That made Kagome frown. She couldn't hang out with Sango... She had to get to Miroku's home to discuss something. What ever that something might be. Staring at Sango, Kagome sadly said "sorry Sango, but I can't. I have someplace to go... Maybe some other time?" Before Sango could answer, Kagome ran toward Miroku's home.

But as she ran, Kagome could have sworn she heard someone whisper "You won't get away with anything Kagome. And I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"'Bout time you showed up Kagome." Miroku said with a smile. Kagome couldn't help but give a faint smile. Sure, she was later then expected but hey, least she arrived. Walking in, Kagome went with Miroku to the training room. It was the only room where they all could talk about what they do. Mostly the battles with demons.

"So Miroku, what is this meeting about this time?" Kagome asked softly as they walked to the training room. It was strange that Miroku would ever make a meeting. But then again, it was like him to keep things to himself to protect both himself and those around him unless it was truly important.

Once they arrived to the training room, there Shippou was. In his human-like form. He sat there, his eyes shut as if he was trying to see something within his mind. Miroku calmly whispered "he's been like that since he arrived. It's like he's in a trance."

Kagome could only nod. Walking over to Shippou, the young priestess asked "Shippou you okay?" Shippou didn't respond right away. Though, his eyes did slowly open. Blinking a few times, he looked up and saw Kagome. All he could do was give her his kid-like smile. Like he had done something he shouldn't have.

"I'm alright Kagome. But we seem to have a problem with you friend. 'The Masked Hanyou'." Kagome was confused. What problem could that be? "It seems like he's been stealing some crystals from jewelry stores. What I feared is true. He's our enemy."

"What do you mean Shippou?" Kagome said with shock. How could the Masked Hanyou be our enemy? He's helped her... Saved her. How could he be the bad guy... "I don't see it Shippou. He's a nice guy. He saved my life!"

"Kagome, I know how you must feel about this. But if he's stealing jewels from stores for some purpose then he is our enemy. You have to accept that." Miroku calmly said. His eyes were sad. Like he hated seeing Kagome upset. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Before anything else could have been said, Kagome ran out of the temple.

Just wanting to be alone. That was all she wanted. Not wanting to bother with Miroku or Shippou. For, she just wouldn't believe that Masked Hanyou was the bad guy. And never would. For, her heart wouldn't let her accept that for the truth.

Finally, Kagome couldn't run anymore. All the air in her lungs were gone. Looking around, she saw that she was in the park. Sighing softly, Kagome sat on the park bench. Just needing to think. Now, Kagome always believed that people had their reasons for their actions. So, if Masked Hanyou was doing what he was doing. Did that mean that he was looking for something as well?

Sighing softly, Kagome grabbed her mp3 player and started to listen to her favorite song. Real Emotion.

As Kagome listened to it, she kept her mind busy with many possibilities of what the Masked Hanyou was after. Only to come up with nothing. Hell, she didn't even know what she was after. Sighing softly, Kagome looked around, but blinked when she saw someone sitting next to her.

It was a man with long silver hair. At first she thought that it was the Masked Hanyou. But looking more closely she saw that this man had blue eyes. Instead of golden eyes. The man smiled. But there was something weird about his smile. It was kinda creepy. Like something would come out of this guy at any moment

"Hello, my name is Juromaru. What is your name pretty lady."

"Kagome." Was all she could say. There was something weird about this man. She could see something surrounding him. And thought she saw something moving in his stomach. It was creepy. And Kagome knew that she had to get away from this man.

"I'm sorry but I'm expected somewhere." Kagome said with slight fear in her voice. The bow and arrow charm on her necklace burned with power. Was it a sign of great danger? Backing away, Kagome bowed saying "I'm sorry, but a friend is expecting me." She was about to make a dash for it. But the man grabbed her wrist. Turning to stare at him, he had a smirk.

"But we were just about to have some fun with you." Said Juromaru as his mouth glowed silver.

Kagome wanted to run. She had to think of something. Or she could get killed. Suddenly, Kagome felt strange. Like she had stayed up for weeks at a time studying. Her body felt heavy. Juromaru held her close as a pink aura flowed from Kagome into him.

_'He... he's draining my sacred energy...'_ Kagome thought with half lidded eyes. Her skin was growing pale. Not sure if her body could take this. She opened her mouth, trying to call for help. But no words came out. Her voice stopped working for her. She thought, that it was all over or her now. At least, till she heard something.

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

Juromaru growled and dropped Kagome. Jumping away from the half conscious girl. Kagome weakly moved her head and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Sango? But what was she doing here? Kagome saw Sango run to her and asked "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome couldn't speak. Her energy hadn't returned to her yet. All Kagome could manage was a nod of her head. She was going to be fine as soon as she could get her energy back. Sango turned and faced the man known as Juromaru.

"Who are you? And what were you doing to my friend?" Sango yelled.

Juromaru laughed like a mad man. Staring at Sango his eyes were wild with madness. "I was stealing her sacred energy. It was what our master wanted." Both and Sango were confused about this. What the hell did he mean by we?

Soon something weird happen. For something came out of Juromaru's mouth. It was a weird serpent-like creature. But it had the same head as Juromaru. It's front arms had scythe like blades on them. And he smirked at Sango and Kagome.

"My name is Kageromaru. I am the older brother of Juromaru. And you two girls. Will be our next meal. But don't worry. Your energy won't go to waste." Said the creature.

Kagome tried to get up. But her body still hadn't recovered. Sango was in trouble. There was no way that she could handle a demon. Sango stood in front of Kagome to protect her. Holding a giant boomerang. Which Kagome had to admit was a strange weapon.

There was a strange power admitting from it. It wasn't demonic. But it held strength. A kind of strength that Kagome never knew could have been possible. Sango narrowed her eyes as she said "you freak stay away from my friend!" With that, she swung her weapon at the man and the strange creature. But there was one problem.

They were fast.

Sango cursed under her breath. Looking around wildly, trying to spot those demons. Soon, Sango was pinned down. Screaming in shock. Kagome's eyes were wide. She knew, that she had to help her friend. But how...

Suddenly, Kagome felt a surge of power. Like... her energy was returning to her. Slowly, Kagome rose to her feet. And narrowed her angry blue eyes on the twin demons. "Now you've pissed me off." Kagome said with anger.

They all stared at Kagome. And backed away slowly when they saw her body light up with pink aura. Kageromaru said with a hint of fear. "What are you?" Both demons backed away even further. It was clear that they were afraid.

"Guess you never knew to never mess with a priestess." Grabbing the silver charm on her necklace Kagome's body soon glowed bright pink. When the light dimmed Kagome was dressed in her Shikon Priestess outfit. Her white long sleeved shirt. Her red hakamas. And her green ribbon. Her black mask to finish off the outfit.

"Kagome you..." Sango said with shock.

Kagome stared at Sango and gave a soft smile. Then her eyes narrowed at the demon brothers. She was going to kick their butts. Though... she still wasn't sure how to use her powers fully. But at least she knew how to shoot arrows.

Focusing her powers into her hands Kagome formed a bow. And an arrow. Notching the arrow on her bow she got ready to shoot. But Juromaru disappeared and appeared behind Kagome. Kagome gasped in shock. And tried to summon all of her sacred energy. Picturing a tower of sacred energy within her mind. Hoping that would work.

But, Kagome soon screamed out in pain.

Falling to the ground, Kagome whimpered in pain. Her side was bleeding badly. Not enough to kill her. But if she didn't get help she might bleed to death. At least, not for a few hours.

Kageromaru had attacked while his little brother held onto her. But Kagome was glad that she burned Juromaru while he held onto her. When she got lose she avoided a death strike. Sango ran to her and helped her up. "Kagome are you going to be okay?"

"It's Shikon Priestess..." Kagome groaned out.

"You can't win alone girl! Even if you do have sacred powers. Your just as ad as a normal human with powers she has no control over." Said Kageromaru with a laugh.

Kagome narrowed her eyes behind her mask. But soon, her glare turned into a gaze of pain. For Kageromaru had attacked her. And his little brother Juromaru pinned Sango down. Kagome was getting ready to scream till someone arrived and kicked the little bastard from her.

Looking up, Kagome noticed that someone was helping her up. Her eyes widened for it was the Masked Hanyou. His golden eyes shined in the afternoon sun. His silver hair shined like the full moon. Even though the bottom half of his face was covered by the black mask. His face made her feel dizzy.

"You should be more careful. Your not using your full focus to find your enemy." He whispered softly. Kagome was lost in his gaze. She wanted to kiss him. But, she wasn't sure why that was. Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome then remembered that Sango was in danger.

"Oh no Sango!" Screamed Kagome. Causing the Masked Hanyou's ears to flatten.

"Don't worry. She can handle herself." He calmly said. Kagome was confused about that. Turning to look at where Sango was. Only to see that Kagome was now standing. Covered in small scrapes. No cuts, no gashes no nothing.

"I don't... I don't understand..." Kagome said with confusion.

"She's like you Shikon Priestess. She is the other member to your group." He whispered in her ear. It caused Kagome to shiver hearing his voice like that.

Sango stared at Kagome and then saw who was standing next to her. Kagome gasped saying "Sango get down!" With that, Kagome made a bow and arrow appeared in her hands and she shot Kageromaru in the head. His body dissolved into dust.

Juromaru screamed with rage and he charged at Kagome. Though, the Masked Hanyou stood in the way and slashed at his face with a shout of "Iron Reaver!" Juromaru flew into the tree and growled. Only then, for a sutra to get thrown to his face. Kagome and Sango blinked in confusion.

Turning around, they saw Miroku. He stood there in black and purple monk robes. Holding a monk staff. It's gold marking of Buddha was at the top. Shining in the light. But over the bottom half of his face was a mask like the Masked Hanyou but instead of just black, it was a mixture of purple and black swirls.

Next to him was Shippou. He stared at Kagome, Masked Hanyou and Sango. But his gaze stayed on Sango. "Do you sense that Shikon Monk?" Asked Shippou.

Miroku nodded and turned his attention on Masked Hanyou. "You've come again to save Shikon Priestess. Why. What do you plan to gain from that?" Miroku said in a voice that Kagome hadn't heard from him before. It was bitter and angry.

"I plan to gain nothing. I only help people that need saving. What you think is your business." He stared at Kagome for a brief moment. His gaze was sad. Sad that he had to go. Sad that they couldn't spend any kind of time together. Sighing softly, he lept away from them.

Kagome wanted to whine out to him. But, knew that she couldn't. Staring at Shippou and Sango. Kagome asked "what's going on Shippou? Why do you keep staring at Sango?" Shippou stared at Kagome for a moment only to gaze back at Sango. Pointing to a silver lion charm on her bracelet.

"She is one of us Kagome. Sango is the Shikon Slayer."

* * *

**okay sorry it took so long to update and I'd like to say that I'm taking this story off of hold. I think I got some fresh ideas for this fanfic! yay! till next time!**


End file.
